


Friends will be friends

by Julias_Sunshine



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, Internet Friends AU, The other Murphys are mentioned but not enough to tag them, online friends meeting up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julias_Sunshine/pseuds/Julias_Sunshine
Summary: After months of friendship, Evan and Connor finally got the chance to meet in person! Evan found a way to get himself to the Murphy's and the two were able to spend a few days together.
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Connor Murphy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Friends will be friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Sincerely-us gift exchange over on tumblr! As always, it was such a delight to be a part of it!!!

Evan and Connor had been friends for months now, coming up on eleven. They had met through a discord server for fans of Percy Jackson, which always felt like such a dorky thing to tell people. As far as his mom knows, Evan met Connor through a mutual friend. 

They didn’t talk all that much at first - Evan had been too nervous about being annoying to really speak up much in the server - but eventually he grew more comfortable. Evan had joined in on a few voice calls in the group, and though he didn’t talk much, it was nice to listen. He found they were far less stressful than regular phone calls where he was expected to always be responding. 

One time the group was on call and as the night grew later, everyone had to leave except for Evan and Connor. Evan assumed that Connor would disconnect too, but he _didn’t_. Instead the two stayed on until almost 4 am and by the end of it, Evan felt so much closer to him.

They started DMing regularly after that to go along with their interactions in the group. Evan found that they shared many more interests and had a similar sense of humour. It was really nice to have a friend who he could go to that wouldn’t judge him for his interests or his anxiety, but would rather support him. 

He had learned that Connor also lived in New York pretty early on, but New York was a big state. Evan was about seven hours away from New York City, he assumed he and Connor had about that much distance between them too.

But then Connor shared his address with Evan and after looking it up, Evan found it was only two hours away. 

A two hour drive. A two hour drive was nothing. Evan had gone on school field trips that covered more distance than that. 

Unfortunately, Evan didn’t drive. He still didn’t have his license, and even if he did, his mom didn’t have the money to get him a car. Connor _could_ drive, but he wasn’t allowed to take the car that he and his sister shared out of town. Something about his parents being worried about him that he never fully explained to Evan. 

They continued to talk about meeting up, and Evan had the sinking feeling that this was all just hypothetical for Connor. Evan _really_ wanted to meet his friend. He had asked his mom as soon as he found out where Connor lived, but they couldn’t find a good time for her to be able to take him. He started looking into other ways to get there. It was a 35 hour walk, if Evan ever wanted to try impossibly hard just to meet his friend. There was a bus route that stopped by a train route he could take, but then he would need a way to Connor’s house. 

He told Connor all of these options when they were on call one night, trying to play it off as a joke as he still felt that he was being too much and taking this too seriously. To his pleasant surprise, Connor loved the idea that Evan could bus out there. He said he would pick Evan up from the train station when he arrived.

  
\---

Evan stepped off the train with the small group of people who shared his stop and walked around, looking for Connor. It wasn’t hard to spot him as he had his phone camera pointed directly at Evan as he walked into view. Evan broke out into a grin and ran to Connor, throwing his arms around him and probably ruining his video in the process. “Hi!”

Connor stopped recording and hugged Evan back tightly. Evan bounced on his toes once they parted, smiling brightly. “It’s you!” He chirped, flapping his hands in excitement. 

“It’s me!” Connor agreed, his own smile matching Evan’s. “C’mon, let’s go drop your stuff off at my house. Then we can start on our checklist.”

After placing his bags in Connor’s room, Evan was briefly introduced to Connor’s family. Then they were off to a mall not too far from the Murphy’s house. Connor promised Evan they could leave if he ever started getting overwhelmed, and that warmed his heart. 

The two wandered through the stores, Evan stopping them when he saw an adoption center for cats. They spent nearly twenty minutes in there, getting acquainted with the little kitties and petting all the ones they were allowed to. Evan’s eyes were puffy and he was sniffling by the time they left, but he assured Connor it was more than worth it.

They went to try on clothes, Connor walking away with a couple new shirts and bracelets. They then went back to the Murphy’s house to get something to eat. 

\---

As the day turned to night, Connor and Evan retired to Connor’s bedroom. The Murphy’s did have a guest room, but the boys wanted this to feel more like a “normal sleepover”, so they agreed Evan could sleep on an air mattress in Connor’s room instead. 

After changing into pajamas and scrolling on their phones for a while, Connor picked up his Xbox controller. “Do you wanna see my Minecraft world?” He sounded a little hesitant, but Evan immediately smiled and said yes. They sat side by side on Connor’s bed as he loaded up the game.

\---

When Evan woke up the next morning, he could smell something cooking downstairs. He looked over to see that Connor was awake and scrolling through his phone. The other boy glanced up and made eye contact with Evan. “Want breakfast?”

A nod was all Evan gave in response before Connor slid out of bed and lead Evan back downstairs to the kitchen. Cynthia had made pancakes, bacon - which Evan politely declined - and eggs for them. They each took a plate and Connor convinced his mom to let them eat in the living room, making a comment about “saving Evan from their awkward family meals” as he sat down on the couch. 

When they finished, Connor and Evan hopped in the car and went to a local farmer’s market that was in the next town over. They weren’t walking around for long before Evan tapped Connor’s arm a few times, excitedly pointing out a stand selling succulents. 

“I’ve wanted a succulent for so long! I never knew where to find them, though. Do you think I could take one back on the bus with me?”

“I don’t see why not.” The answer only made Evan’s grin grow. He fumbled with his pockets before his smile fell a little.

“I left my money at your house. Um, could I pay you back?”

Connor shook his head and pulled out his wallet. “It’s on me.” He brushed off Evan’s protests, saying “I wanted to get you a gift, anyway.” 

Evan picked out a small burro tail, showing it off to Connor for approval before he bought it. 

Connor also bought them some fresh peaches, blueberries, strawberries, and tomatoes to take to the park with them. There, they laid out a blanket and ate fruit together, watching the birds and the people pass. Connor ate a whole tomato like it was an apple, making Evan laugh and say that he would just keep eating his peach like a _normal person_. Once they were full on sweet fruits and the afternoon started to turn to evening, they went back home. Connor put the extra fruit in the fridge for another time.

\---

That evening, Connor was telling Evan about art projects he would love to do some day while they were laying in bed waiting to be tired enough to fall asleep. He went on about big projects - bigger than what he could do while here such as painting an entire room with murals. Evan’s heart felt so full hearing it.

“I love you,” Evan said fondly, the words feeling like they held so much more weight when he could see Connor’s expression soften at them. Connor had told him before that he wasn’t used to saying that or hearing it from anyone but his mom. He had said that before in the server, he _never_ told his friends that he loved them - didn’t really have any friends to say it to either.

That had changed as Connor grew more comfortable with the group. At first he only said blanket statements of “I love you guys”, but as he and Evan grew closer, they started saying it at the end of all of their calls. It was nice for both of them, to have a friend that cared so deeply. “I love you too, dork,” He reached out and ruffled Evan’s hair, causing the shorter boy to laugh and bat his hand away.

\---

Connor was showing Evan his keyboard, one of the many things just laying around his room. “I used to play.” Evan piped up. “I mean, I never got lessons or anything. But I taught myself a few songs.” 

Connor grinned and passed him his keyboard. “Play me something.”

“Oh, I can’t without sheet music, and -”

  
  
Connor pulled out a practice book and opened it up to a random page, placing it in front of Evan. “Here. Play me something.” He repeated.

Evan’s notes were stilted and awkward, the lack of practice clear to hear. He played another song, getting a little more comfortable with the keys again. He was relieved to find that Connor didn’t make fun of him, instead he had an encouraging smile on his face. 

Connor stood up and told Evan to keep playing, walking over to his closet. He came back with a guitar, strumming it experimentally. “I haven’t played in a while.” He admitted. 

“Neither have I.” Evan reminded. “Are you going to play with me?” Connor hummed in confirmation. He guessed some chords while Evan played a simple song from the book, the two laughing together every time one of them would mess up. Their music may not have sounded pretty to anyone else's ears, but they were having too much fun to care.

\---

Evan didn’t want to leave. The three days he spent there went by far too quickly, but it seemed like all of his summer was doing the same. It felt like school had just ended, but he’ll be off to college in less than a month now. Evan wished he could pause time, especially now, and be with someone who has become his best friend for just a little longer. 

There was a lot of hugging when they parted. Cynthia, Zoe, Connor, and Evan all hugged at the Murphy’s house after tossing Evan’s bags into the back seat of the car, Larry giving Evan a friendly handshake as well. Connor and Evan sat together waiting for the train to come, their chatter painted with a bittersweet veil as they knew they would be miles and miles apart again soon. When the announcement came over that Evan’s train could begin boarding, they hugged once again, holding each other tight and for longer than needed before letting go. “I’ll see you again, yeah?” Connor said. 

Evan gave him a smile. “Yeah. Maybe next summer.” Or before then. He could hope. 

Evan spent most of the train ride looking out the window at the passing trees, glancing at his phone when he got a text.

_**‘may have cried in my car when you left. just a little.’** _

_**‘Don’t tell me that, then** _ **I’m** _**going to cry’** _

_**‘good. then we’ll be even.’** _

Evan couldn't help but let out a chuckle when he read that. 

As Evan stared out the window, gently holding his succulent in his lap, he could feel himself tearing up. But he was happier than he had been in a long time.


End file.
